


Torenia

by browniebrittle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DualFang, F/M, Redrom DualFang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browniebrittle/pseuds/browniebrittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple meeting between two children created a lifetime of memories. Joy, sorrow, confusion... The young Serket daughter, Spinnerette, and the Ampora boy, Orphaner. From their friendship, sparked the rest of their lives...<br/>__________<br/>Folks, just stick with us and I swear it's good. The summary sucks, but it's gonna be great! <3 (rating is subject to change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torenia

A small boy at the age of seven stood at the window of his house. His small nose just made it above the windowsill as he squinted to look out at the road. This boy was named Odhran Ampora, but many called him Orphaner. He belonged to a wealthy family that resided in quiet southern Scotland. The males in his family all had a rare gene that seemed to pass through the generations, violet eyes; he was no exception. The boy had reddish-brown hair and many freckles, beginning to develop a thick Scottish accent to match. Today, as Orphaner's father told him, he was going to be meeting his new neighbors. One of which included a little girl, around his age.

 

                "Wwhen are they gonna be here dad?" Orphaner whined, looking back up at his father as his tiny hands balled into fists.

 

  "Soon, son. Patience." His father responded, patting his boy's head lightly. Orphaner huffed, and turned back to the window, watching intently. 

After about fifteen minutes, a few moving trucks pulled up to the house next door, a car following behind. A man stepped out of the car, and a woman opened the door to the back seat, unbuckling a small girl by the name of Marquise Spinnerette Serket. The girl wasn't actually royalty but she liked going by the name so it had stuck.

 

Orphaner smiled and ran to the door, hopping to try and reach the door knob. He continued the action for a few more minute before the boy's father chuckled and opened it for him.

 

Marquise smiled and looked around, her large crystal blue eyes taking in her surroundings. "This place is beautiful, Mum!" she exclaimed in awe.

 

                 "Much sunnier than London." The woman smiled, gently nodding her head in agreement.

 

Orphaner ran over to the girl, a few inches taller than her. "Hi! I'm Orphaner!" he smiled, showing off his brilliantly white teeth.

 

  "I'm Marquise, nice to meet you." She smiled, doing a small curtsey.

 

 "Ampora! C'mere you ol' sausage." Mr. Serket grinned, walking over to Orphaner's dad and patting his back. "Your boy looks just like ya!"

 

                 "Thanks Serket. Your daughter is a beauty though." Mr. Ampora replied with a grin.

 

                 "Ah yes. Marquise, introduce yourself." Her father smiled, giving her a gentle shove.

 

Marquise looked up at her father and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she began to say, "I am Marquise Spinnerette Serket. I like to sing and read stories with my mum."

 

Mr. Ampora chuckled and ruffled her hair. "A cutie too! Orphaner, how about you go havve fun with Marquise?" 

 

Orphaner smiled brightly and nodded a few times. "Okay!"

 

And from this, sparked a lifetime…

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter... Sorta! Like it says in the summary, this will get much better as time goes on. This is going to be a story that spans over Dualscar and Mindfang's entire life. Not sure how long the entire story is going to take to tell but hopefully you'll be satisfied in the end! This is being written by myself, the Rogue of Blood, and my lovely Knight of Hope! We hope you enjoy our first story and those that are to come!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> The Rogue of Blood


End file.
